


「高三学生堂本刚今天很困」

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: SHOCK场限×困顿高中生生写OOC,叔侄请自主避雷谢谢





	「高三学生堂本刚今天很困」

—·—·—·—·——·—·—·—·—·—

今天海上的浪不大，船很稳，稳到像是在岸上。

“堂本刚——”

谁在背后叫他呢，这声音竟然有点像班头儿？他正忙着收线呢，鱼竿被扯出这种弧度，上钩的应该是条大的。

“tsuyo、tsuyo——”

这是…三宅的声音？他怎么会在旁边？咦——船呢？

头顶被敲了一下，他这才猛然睁开眼，班主任手背后，握着卷起来的课本，走向了讲台。

“今天放学做完全部的值日再走。”

下课铃响起，三宅伸手摸了一下他的额头，“小刚…你没事吧……”男孩子俊秀的面庞上满是担忧，“你这是昨晚学到几点了啊…”

原来是睡着了啊，他长叹了口气，还以为自己要流落孤岛了呢。他转头看到好友关怀的眼神，支支吾吾的说，“大概……凌晨吧…”

 

堂本刚发誓，虽然他是个准高考生，但能让一个优等生困到上课睡觉的理由，绝对不可能是熬夜学习。

 

/ / / / / / / / / / /

昨晚

“叔…叔叔……”

“怎么了…我的…吱呦？”

“啊~……啊…嗯~——慢……啊——唔唔…”

“你说什么？”

躺在床上被死死掐住纤细腰身的男孩，身体伴随着被撞击的频率晃动，大眼睛里噙满了泪水。空气里明明充斥着紫红色的情欲迷雾，他湿漉漉的眼神却像雨后的青草地，无比的清新，让人忍不住想要去采撷一捧，自己被沾湿也无所谓，甚至求之不得。他一句完整的话也说不出来，挥舞起像是被抽掉了骨头一般柔软的手臂，轻轻捶打着身上的男人的肩。  
然而在奋力挺动腰杆的成年人的眼里，这一切，都是击溃他作为一个成年人本该骄傲的自控力的罪魁祸首。  
无论是吐气若兰的唇，抑或是柔软的胸前，身下的小人儿怕不是自己偷偷涂上了一层蜜糖，白嫩的皮肤已经变得绯红，可这份甜蜜好像怎么吃也吃不完。  
清纯到了极致，散发出不自知的性感，所以他才不会手软。

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

究竟是怎么纠缠在一起的呢？堂本刚被抱着坐了起来，是他在那些小电影里见识过的姿势，他的腿根紧贴着叔叔的大腿面，细瘦的腰身依旧被大人固定着。他已经几乎快要晕过去了，可小叔叔好像不会累一样，顶弄的频率不仅没有慢下来，反而越发的频繁。

身体上下晃动之中，他透过朦胧的泪眼望向这个男人好看的眉目。即使视线模糊也无所谓，因为小叔叔五官的每一处细节，早就深深印在了他的脑海里。

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

一切的起源，大概就是从那个自己已经毫无记忆的两岁的夏天，对门搬来一户同姓堂本的人家开始。

他隐约记得是下午，沥青被太阳炙烤出雾气的时候，豆丁大的自己跟在当时已经上大学的小光叔叔身后，吃他买的雪糕。  
小孩子狼吞虎咽的舔食着喜欢的人买给自己的，自己最喜欢的好吃的。一根奶糕吃完，他的脸上，嘴巴上，都残留着白色的痕迹。这个时候，光一会用手指替他擦掉，然后伸进自己的嘴里，吃掉之后还会捏一下他肉肉的小脸蛋，说吱呦的三角小嘴特别甜。

 

这是堂本刚自我认证的初吻，哪怕后来光一一家搬走，他也在初三的寒假，实实在在地吻过一个自己喜欢了很久的女孩子，这个间接接吻的地位也没有变。

他才不是移情别恋呢，他是在历练自己，这样再次见到长成大人的光一，就不会被嫌弃是小孩子了。

 

/ / / / / / / / / /

堂本刚成绩一直很好，好到轻轻松松就可以考上那所离家很远，但教学超棒的学校。其实他原本不想去的，直到他在学校官网的教师名单里看到了堂本光一。  
排斥心理像被寒风一吹就枯萎的花朵一样被他丢弃，他耍了些小心思，有意让家人看到。接下来的一切都顺理成章——父母联系到许久未见的另一个堂本家，自己也成功搬进了他魂牵梦绕了这么多年的小叔叔家里，开始了另类的“同居生活”。

少年认为这场战役他夺得了先机。

 

/ / / / / / / / / /

最开始是亲吻，那个小叔叔醉酒的夜晚，他第一次接触到了名为酒精的液体——通过光一的薄唇。或许真正起作用的成分已经被稀释到了万分之一的程度，可他还是觉得自己醉了。  
他发誓，他真的以为那个男人睡着了。可柔软的嘴唇刚分离不到两秒，眼前便天旋地转。背后是柔软的床铺，酒气、呼吸、重量、热度，从成年人的身上传来。  
“吱呦…吱呦……让我看看…是不是我最喜欢的吱呦…”  
男孩被压在床上一动不敢动，耳边传来的酣睡声和呼噜声并没有那么刺耳，因为他的大脑被一句话霸道的盘踞着，“我最喜欢的吱呦。”

鹿眼里满溢泪水，他捂住嘴巴不敢出声，过了好一会儿感觉自己的手臂发麻，才轻手轻脚起身离开。

 

小光叔叔这么可靠，他说的话是认真的，吧？

 

/ / / / / / / / / /

“喜欢我就证明给我看啊。”

堂本光一愣住了，他昨晚果然酒后失言了吗。少年内心的酸涩全部都写在脸上，一去兮不复还的壮烈感，让他好笑又不敢笑。  
平时对男孩的亲昵保持着不冷不热的态度，除了要让他知道学业第一，也因为他年纪尚小，生理欲望与情绪的控制并不是这个时候需要掌握的。  
他早在堂本刚搬来同住后，第一次对他撒娇的时候就决定了，等到他的小吱呦成年，会有大把的时间去教他。

“你不说话就代表喝酒之后说的话都是骗人的。”

男孩努力控制着泪水，不让它们流下来。堂本光一仿佛看到了一位烈士被坏人逼到悬崖边，可为了祖国的尊严与荣耀他不得不纵身一跃。

他才不要被当作坏人呢，堂本刚也不是烈士。

 

/ / / / / / / / / /

“怎么证明？”

男孩离开的脚步被挽留，比陈述自己的要求先到来的，是发红的耳朵尖。

真是失策，居然没有提前想好…

“那亲亲你可以吗？”堂本刚难以置信的回头，光一指向自己的唇，继续说到，“这里。”

 

/ / / / / / / / / /

最开始，小叔叔只是蜻蜓点水地在自己的唇上留下浅浅的印记，他很不满，想要推开光一表达自己的抗议，手刚触到对方的胸肌就被握住了。大人的力气不由分说的钳制住他的动作，伴随着十指相扣的动作，男人的唇也发起了真正的功略。

接吻的感觉很美妙。  
自己的唇被光一完全夺下的瞬间，身体好像沉入了水底，在那里一切的声音都消失了，他什么也听不到。除了自己越来越快的心跳，和喷洒在面部的小叔叔的气息，淡淡的香烟味取代了记忆里昨夜的酒气，他的大脑从此刻开始沉沦。  
他感受到有一股热量，从光一与自己紧扣的手，从他环绕在腰上逐渐收紧的手臂，从被撬开的牙关，从慢慢纠缠在一起的舌传递进自己的身体内部，再迸发出来让他的脸蛋发烫，身体发热。  
他觉得自己的双臂好像失去了控制，在不知道哪位魔鬼的帮助下抬起来，主动搭上光一的肩，这样一来光一可以将他抱得更紧了。  
听力逐渐恢复，他也掌握了呼吸的技巧，开始发力回应大人的纠缠。衣物的摩擦声与唇齿接触的声音交织在空气里，少年仿佛觉得自己掉进了一片绯红的海洋里。

谁也没有停下来。

堂本光一将手伸进了男孩宽松的睡衣下摆，那里是他觊觎了许久的地方，光是手下细腻光滑的触感，就可以供他想象等一下的缠绵。

 

“吱呦小兔子…再不推开大灰狼，等下就要被吃掉了哦~”

“废话好多…”

 

堂本光一笑着咬上他的耳朵，流连在他腰上的手掌捏着男孩小肚子上的肉把玩，“我记得你小时候肚子上也有肉肉…”  
湿热的舌钻探着耳朵，而舌尖却像延伸出了什么一样，酥麻的感觉直击男孩的灵魂。侧着面对小叔叔，同时也让细碎的胡茬扎在他光洁的脸颊上，又是另一种要命的触感。  
他的身子向一边歪到，原本抱着光一的胳膊也无力地滑了下去。他被抱在大人的怀里，像一个断了线的木偶，任由对方摆布。

“一个吻就不行了吗？”  
紧贴在一起的身体早就告诉堂本光一男孩的情欲已被完全撩拨了起来，可他暂时还不准备去解决那根戳在自己腹肌上的分身。  
他解开少年保守派睡衣的纽扣，白嫩如奶油的身体展现在眼前，从未被开拓的胴体生涩又透着一股羞怯的渴望，他低头舔舐胸前的两颗草莓，浅色的乳晕变得湿乎乎，还泛着水光。  
吻继续侵蚀着男孩的身体和神经，和刚才嘴巴被堵住的时候不一样，此刻落在身体上的吻，一个个都像是要逼疯他一样，宛如触电一般索要他的呻吟。  
可是很舒服，他的下身也开始扭动着，渴望得到更多。

从最开始咬牙忍耐的抽气，到实在无法承受快感而喊叫出声，堂本光一只用了两个吻。  
都要怪男孩的忍耐力太好，看他咬出牙印的下唇就知道，其实一个吻就绰绰有余了。

 

“我要惩罚你…”  
堂本光一突然恶狠狠的对少年说，怀里的小人儿吓得一哆嗦，看着大人越发严肃的眼神不敢说话。  
“惩罚你把我最喜欢的吱呦，咬出牙印……”  
说完便伸出自己的舌，舔了舔那些其实很快就可以消掉的痕迹。

心理和生理都受到震慑的少年，听到调情的话不知道怎么回应。只是他的双腿已经站不住了，如果不是小叔叔抱着他，他真的会一屁股坐在地上。

“去…去床上……”  
他看的很多电影里都有这句台词，但没想到自己说出来竟然会如此羞耻。

 

等到光一让他趴下去，他才意识到事情的进展真的到了自己想象中的最后一步。

大人的第三根手指也沾满了润滑剂，一并进入了那个他觉得不干净的地方。即便做了清理，光一也看在他实在不舒服的份儿上，竭尽所能简化了程序，所以紧致的甬道还是没有做好接纳成年人的尺寸的准备。

 

“吱呦…”

“嗯…~啊……”

少年的挺立被温柔的安抚着，刚才的准备过程中他已经射过了。虽然耳边有小叔叔“不许射”的命令，但那低沉的嗓音对他来说无疑是火上浇油，吞噬掉属于他的意识，身体变得不受控制。

前端被成年人再次掌握，铃口冒出的液体将那双有些粗糙的手弄湿，堂本刚不用低头看，也能知道那里是怎样的一副画面。

 

“准备好了吗？我的小兔子吱呦西…准备好…被吃掉了吗？”

等到身体放松了一些后，床上又多了他射出的东西。从结合的地方发出的咕滋声音灌进少年的大脑里，他的双腿搭在光一的肩上，因为晃动掉下来，再被架上去。身后因为进入带来的热量好像要点燃他，等到那阵酸胀的感觉过去，他突然感觉到一阵空虚——堂本光一缓缓向外退了一些，然后又慢悠悠地顶弄进去。他擦干眼泪，看到成年人正仔细的盯着自己看。

“受得了吗？如果我再快一点的话……”

天知道堂本光一快要被逼疯了，少年未经人事的后穴毫无章法地吮吸着他，身体陷入柔软的大床之中，仰躺着面向自己，展露出被快感操控而毫无防备的一面。可他必须要注意，自己的动作会不会弄疼这个小人儿，他可舍不得让可爱的吱呦宝贝感觉到任何的不适和疼痛。

 

男孩闭上眼调整自己紊乱的呼吸，试图让意识来控制感受，跟上堂本光一的步伐。可他每每想到埋在自己身体内的就是自己最喜欢的人，他同他最爱的小光叔叔结合成了一体，就会忍不住地呻吟，自己开始扭动，迫不及待要将他吞得更深，更满。

所以他不用说一句话，堂本光一也可以知道他准备好了。

 

羞红了的脸颊让人产生更多想要欺负他的欲望，光一抬起他的腰，他已经知道哪里最敏感，哪里会让他可爱的小吱呦舒服到害怕，哪里能激起他一次又一次的高潮。

堂本光一还知道，等他的吱呦累了，会向自己张开双臂要安慰，要抱抱，会赖在自己身上一动不动，也没有力气再去管还留在他体内的巨物。就这样抱着他歇一歇，还可以继续下去。

 

难耐的呻吟变得越发婉转高昂，内部的柔软之处正被眼前这个泪水中身影模糊的人不断刺激，那人头顶着灯光，前后挺动产生了独特的光影。腺体被顶弄着，从深处传来的愉悦让他恐惧也让他贪婪。

就这样，不间断的动作将初体验的身体送上天堂。

急剧收缩的后穴终于让成年人缴械投降，男孩在光一有力地将一股白浊灌进体内之后昏睡过去。他缓慢退出的过程中，断断续续地触碰到那些敏感点。哭哑的嗓子夹着鼻音，让已经累到睡着的孩子发出小兽一般的呻吟。他的体内像一个鲜活的泉涌，往外奔涌出什么，也吸入了什么。

这实在是美味的一晚。

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

三宅看他一脸困顿，不再多问。男孩也只是听到了“昨晚”两个字，腰部和腿部肌肉的酸痛争先恐后的赶来，回忆也接踵而至。

“晚上别太拼了，身体要紧。”这位邻座的男同学看着他的眼神心疼极了，“这是我妈妈被我准备的红枣枸杞茶，你喝一点吧…”

堂本刚接过杯子，小口的喝着甜甜的水。

至于他为什么还要坚持来上学呢？

 

/ / / / / / / / / /

今早

“你今天就别去上学了吧…”

堂本光一神清气爽的对着镜子系领带，准备去上班。而我们的高中生，费了吃奶的劲儿才从床上下来，走进客厅，每一步都像是踩在了刀尖上。 他看着精神抖擞的小叔叔，后悔油然而生，凭什么你可以像打了鸡血，而我却这么惨呢！？没听说过？年轻人应该比一个快四十的人更有朝气才对！

“不！我一定要去！”

 

堂本光一笑了，他当然明白青春期少年的叛逆心理，所以下次，一定要让他连下床的力气都没有。

 

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·

废柴本废  
写不出想象中千万分之一的可口  
感谢看到这里的你(•ө•)♡


End file.
